Personalities
by reviee
Summary: “She’s mine.” He growls angrily as he pulls Sakura tightly onto him. “Just tell the loser you love me and not him.” It just goes to show that Sasuke is really a multi-personalitied guy when he’s in a relationship with a pink-haired monster. SasuSaku!
1. Personalities: SASUKE! Edition

**summary: **"She's mine." He growls angrily as he pulls Sakura tightly onto him. "Just tell the loser you love _me_ and not him." It just goes to show that Sasuke is really a multi-personalitied guy when he's in a relationship with a pink-haired monster. SasuSaku!

* * *

**Personalities**

By: _riane._

* * *

**1. Jealousy**

* * *

**In Front of Konoha Hospital, **_**8:57 am**_

"So, you're going to pick me up after work to go on a date, ne, Sasuke-kun…?" She drawls, grinning childishly up at him.

"Hn." A. Grunt.—STUPID!

"Okay!" Pretends to not care. "I'll see you then, mmkay? I love you!"

She stretches on her tip-toes and presses her lips on his softly. Sasuke cups her face with his hands, but she pulled away gently. He wouldn't let her go, though. Their eyes meet for the longest while before she resumes her regular height—her head only reaching to the middle of his chest.

His oh-so muscular chest… rippled perfectly…so hard and soft under her touch…—

She blushes at her thoughts, and Sasuke raises an eyebrow. They've kissed many times before—she doesn't blush then, why blush now?

He lets his left hand drop, but his right hand stays where it is; on her right cheek, and he feels Sakura leaning onto his palm. She closes her eyes and suddenly, Sasuke felt like he was in heaven.

"Oh crap!" He glares at her for ruining the moment. "I'm going to be late for work!"

She wrenches herself out of his grip and starts sprinting towards the hospital building. She stops in the middle of her run to turn around and smile, wave at him just to start running again. He smirks proudly.

They were the couple that was helplessly in love with each other, never to be torn apart.

-

**Konoha Hospital, **_**6:46 pm.**_

"Sasuke-san," The woman at the counter addresses him. "You know Sakura-san doesn't get off duty until seven, right? You'll be waiting for fifteen minutes."

"Hn." He replies.

Everyday he comes to the hospital fifteen to twenty minutes earlier to pick up Sakura from work.

Joyful laughter comes from the hall in front of him, and he looks up to see his pink-haired girlfriend laughing with a man who seems her age. She looks up at him and smiles brightly, and he looks down and smiles back at her tenderly. He says something, and she turns away, blushing very lightly and looking at the ground.

Sasuke growls, glaring at the man fiercely.

The emerald-eyed beauty turns his way and grins, running towards him. She sits down next to him, hugging her clipboard to her chest. "Sasuke-kun! You came early again!"

The man that was beside her before was right behind her, now standing in front of the couple with Sakura holding Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura, I could treat your last patient for you. You can go enjoy your date with Sasuke-san." He speaks with such a smooth voice, and then he smiles at her.

"Awwe! Thank you, Kohei-kun!" Sakura exclaims and grins at him.

She turns to Sasuke and looks at him in the eye. "Let's go, hm, Sasuke-kun!"

-

**Uchiha Estate, **_**6:57 pm.**_

"Hm? Sasuke-kun? Why are we at _our _house?" Sakura asks, looking up at him obliviously.

"I made you dinner." He replies nonchalantly.

She squeals like a little girl on Christmas day and takes his hand, running into the big house. Inside, the living room is the same except for the small table for two in the middle of it. A simple, beige silk cloth adorns the table, giving an elegancy that no ordinary table would have.

Sasuke takes her hand in his larger one and leads her to the table. Pulling the chair out for her, he smirks as she blushes hotly.

With a romantic start, this dinner date was as much as perfect.

-

**Uchiha Estate, **_**8:02 pm.**_

They sit on the sofa together, staring at the TV without much interest. He has his arms wrapped around as she sits on his lap comfortably. Sakura's head rests on his shoulder whilst Sasuke's rests on the crook of her neck.

She turns her head slightly to the side, inhaling the scent of him.

"So, who was he?" Sasuke suddenly asks.

"Who was who?" She replies, clearly confused.

"_Kohei-kun_." He seethes out.

"Sasuke-kun," She says calmly. "You don't have to say his name like he's a rapist or something… He's my assistant!"

"Whatever." He replies, as if he didn't just get totally _pwned _by his girlfriend.

"You're not jealous, are you? I mean…" She looks at him worriedly.

He scoffs. "No. You're mine and he can't even compare."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" And as if she wasn't already very close to him, she presses her tiny body against his and crashes her lips onto his.

* * *

**2. Secretive**

* * *

**Sakura's House, **_**9:39 am.**_

Finding a whole bush of flowers on her front porch was not a normal thing for Haruno Sakura in the morning. She opens her door and sees an _absolutely giant _bouquet of red roses sitting in front of her porch.

She is used to getting two or three (_max_) red roses on her porch, with a cheesy-written poem attached to it, but not a whole freakin' bush of red wonders.

She picks the bouquet up and sets it on her table, not knowing what to do with it. She examines it. (_She dare not touch the card that lay there_) She looked at her clock and speeds out the door.

-

**The Red Bridge, **_**9:59 am.**_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screams excitedly and waves at her.

The pinkette grins at the blond idiot and runs towards him. Sasuke is standing next to him, watching the water move under the bridge.

"Good morning, Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" She greets chirpily.

"Hn." He greets, never taking his eyes off of the sparkling water beneath them.

"GOODD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's greetings always make up for Sasuke's lack of politeness.

The blonde knuckle-head, as expected, wraps his arms around her fragile form and gives her a (_bone-cracking, heart-stopping_) lovable good-morning hug.

"So, what's up with you guys?" Sakura asks, smiling at the both of them.

She settles for a spot next to Naruto, but everyone knows that she'd be much happier next to Sasuke.

"OH!OH!OH! I'm proposing to Hinata tonight!" The cerulean-eyed boy exclaims, probably loud enough for Hinata to hear at the other end of the village.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Sakura grins up at him, and wraps him in a (_small_) hug of her own.

**Eye-catch!: **Sasuke stares at the two, knowing so well that Sakura was just giving him a 'OHMYGOD-YOU-ARE-GETTING-MARRIED-SOON!' hug, but can't help but feel a bit… _enraged_.

She lets go of him and turns to the brooding Uchiha. "Aren't you happy for Naruto, Sasuke-kun? He's getting married soon!"

"Hn."

And everyone knows that it was a yes in Uchiha-vocabulary.

"So, what's up with your love-life, Sakura-chan? I mean, you're still single, even with that _colossal _fan club of yours…" Naruto remarks obliviously.

"I got a whole freakin' bush of roses this morning on my porch. It has a note attached to it, but, I'd rather not read it. Something cheesy or something, I bet… Like all the other ones I've gotten." She replies, turning to the sun.

"A bush, Sakura-chan? Don't you usually get like, two roses?"

"Yeah."

"But why _are_ you still single? You're turning into a Sasuke-teme! He hasn't even been laid in his _life _yet!"

That remark has just earned Uzumaki Naruto a bonk on the head and a death glare from Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who says I haven't been laid yet?" Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"Well, _look at you_! You're always so grumpy and anyone who has gotten laid would get rid of that _horrible _mood by getting laid! You're _always _grumpy, so, you must _never _get laid, right?"

Sakura was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Stupid." He scoffs.

Sakura is glad that the topic of her being single was off the hook for now. She hates talking about how she is still single, along with Sasuke and Sai, whilst everyone else is with the love of their lives and having babies soon.

_Yes_, Yamanaka Ino was about to have her first child.

Sakura just stares at the water, like Sasuke was doing before, while she waits for Sasuke and Naruto's oh-so-trivial fight to be over.

…

"Okay! Let's go out for ramen!" Naruto declares.

They finish the fight and sees Kakashi coming towards them, his absolutely perverted orange book in his face.

-

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand, **_**10:49 am.**_

"Get yourself a man, Sakura-chan! Don't be a Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cheers at the ramen stand, the horrid topic coming back.

"What do you want me to do, Naruto? Pick a random guy off the streets?" Sakura replies, separating her chopsticks from one another.

"You have a whole fan club! Pick one you think would be nice to you and if he's not your type, then dump him like the garbage he is!"

She snorts. "What if I don't like any of them?"

"Aw, c'mon, Sakura-chan! Don't make this harder than it's supposed to be!" He whines childishly.

"Fine, fine, Naruto. How about the guy who sent the flowers?"

"Oh, that guy _must _be nice." Kakashi pipes in.

"I didn't even tell you about the flowers, Kakashi-sensei! How the _hell _do you know about them?" Sakura asks, laughing.

"I have my ways."

"Ugh. Guys are impossible these days."

-

**Sakura's House, **_**3:19 pm.**_

She had promised Naruto, after all, that she'd get herself a man.

And she _had _told him that that man would be the one who had sent her these _wonderful _flowers. So she must do this.

So now, after watching Naruto and Sasuke spar, then having a little spar match with Sai who came to join them afterward and then healing herself, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto from little cuts and one or two deep gashes, she sat here, in her kitchen, staring at the white piece of paper which had been left on her porch along with the flowers earlier this morning. (**A/N: **Shit, that's a long sentence)

She glares at the piece of paper. Not a glare that Sasuke would give, but something Sakura was mad enough to give.

Her finger hesitantly went to reach out for it. She was reluctant to open it, but knew that if she was going to get it over with, it was now or never. Really. She could just throw it in the trash right now, you know…

But she opened it anyways.

And gasped.

_Sakura. Me and you, 7:00 tonight. Be ready. We're going to the Konoha Festival._

_- Sasuke._

In an elegant writing, it was inscribed a date request from Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura wanted to faint right then.

-

**Sakura's House, **_**7:00:01 pm.**_

_Knocknocknock._

Sakura freezes. It was seven and it was probably him waiting to go on a date with her. She was overjoyed, to say, but also confused. She thought she was too annoying, too… well, yeah, annoying to be in his presence…

But she thought wrong, then.

She was dressed in a kimono, a tight one that reached a few centimeters after her knees. Her hair was tied up, a few stray strands framing her face.

Opening, it revealed a stunning sight.

Sasuke was standing there, a smirk evident on his face, a kimono on him, too. His was black, with white coming out from behind it, just to give it some light and so that it didn't look too grim. And if he turned around, you'd see the Uchiha fan on it.

"Sasuke-kun," She greets, smiling shyly and blushing.

"Sakura," He greets her back.

And suddenly, he holds his arm out for her hang upon. She looks at it confusedly at first, but then realizes the reason behind his actions.

She entangles her arm with his and smiles before they start strolling down Konoha streets, their happiness so obvious.

-

**Konoha Festival, **_**7:13 pm.**_

"Wow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaims. "When I said get yourself a man, I didn't mean get yourself a teme!"

Naruto laughs and Sakura can't help but laugh along with the idiot. Sasuke smirks.

"So, are you guys like, an item?" Naruto smirks devilishly.

"It's not like that, Naruto!" She blushes. "The guy who sent me the _goddamned-fricking _bush of roses was Sasuke-kun!"

"Really?!" Naruto cries, taken back. Then he starts laughing and gave a light punch to the Uchiha. "Who knew you had a heart, hm, teme?"

"Hn." He replies.

"Well, I gotta go find Hinata-chan! Did I tell you I'm proposing? Yeah, well, see ya! I'll be engaged the next time I see you guys! And who knows? Maybe you'll be laid the next time I see you!" Naruto grins cheekily and runs off to find his true love.

A comfortable silence settles between the two shinobi as they walk through the street, now hand in hand.

"The fireworks are starting soon. Let's go up the hill." Sasuke states, lightly pulling Sakura with him.

"Hm?" She turns her attention to him, just to be pulled towards a hill.

-

**A Hill, **_**8:56 pm.**_

Sasuke sits down, pulling Sakura down next to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questions. "Why did you ask, erhm, order me to go the Konoha Festival with you?"

Sasuke's eyes looked serene. Not a ripple in the pond that was his onyx pools. "Don't you want to go with me?"

"E-Eh! I didn't mean it like that, no! I-I meant like…" She turns her head towards the starry sky. "Why did you ask me, of all people?"

"Why not you?"

"Well, I don't know… I kinda always thought that you thought I was annoying…"

He smirks.

With a sudden movement, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her body against his own, her head lying on his chest.

"So, you were a stalker, Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Did you like me from afar?"

* * *

**3. Soft-Spots/Overprotective**

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen, **_**12:07 pm.**_

"You have to come with us, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaims loudly.

"No."

"Why the hell not!? You'll get laid, I bet!" Naruto bribes. "I mean, a lot of hot chicks are going to be there!"

"Are you trying to hook my boyfriend up with a random whore, Naruto?" Sakura glares at the said boy.

"No, no, not at all! I'm just trying to get him to come!" Naruto defends himself.

Sakura ignores his protests and gives him a hard punch on the head. "Don't ever try to bribe my boyfriend with _those _kinds of reasons EVER AGAIN." Sakura smirks. "You hear me, Naruto?"

Naruto groans.

An arm slides around her waist, pulling her into a muscled chest. "Calm down, Sakura… You know I'm yours."

Sakura blushes furiously and smiles at him.

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**1:56 pm.**_

"_You have got to come, forehead! I swear! It's going to be like the best time we're ever going to have at a bar!" _Ino shouts over the phone.

"I don't know, Ino… Sasuke-kun's not going and he's not going to let me go without him…" Sakura replies, her eyes wandering around _their _large room.

"_Screw Sasuke! We'll take care of you! We'll make sure you don't screw another guy! C'mon…!_" Ino exclaims.

"Ino!"

"_You know you want to come, forehead!_"

"I'll talk to Sasuke-kun."

_Click. _

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura calls and immediately, Sasuke appeared in front of her, smirking.

"Hn?"

"So… uhm, erhm… Ino wanted me to go to that bar that Naruto was talking about this morning… And I want to go…—"

"You're not going without me." He states bluntly.

"But you don't want to come!" She whines with a juvenile tone that Sasuke just brushes off easily.

"And you're not going either."

"Ino said it'll be fun! And I want to have fun! _We _haven't had fun in yearsssss!" She exaggerates.

"Last week…? I took you on a date."

"With the gang!"

"No."

Sakura pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. Suddenly, she gets an idea, but her facial expression doesn't change at all. She runs towards their room and locks the door behind her.

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**3:02 pm.**_

"Sakura, open the door! You've been in there for an _hour_." Sasuke sighs against the closed door.

"No!" She replies stubbornly from inside.

"Sakura…"

"Fine!"

The door swings open to reveal a Sakura with her brows furrowed and her arms crossed across her chest like before. She takes his hand and pulls him inside before shutting the door again.

"Why won't you let me go? Okay, okay, rephrase that. Why won't you go?" She whines again.

"Because."

"That is not an answer, Sasuke Uchiha!" She screams.

"Hn."

"SASUKE!"

"Aa."

She sighs dramatically. Sakura slips her arms around her boyfriend's waist and buries her head in his chest comfortably.

"Why won't you go with me…? If you're there, then there won't be some psycho pervert slash molester slash stalker trying to rape me…" She whispers against his skin.

He responds by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Because… I don't want to risk it… Maybe Dobe will get _me _drunk and I won't be able to take care of you…"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." She giggles. "You know you're more responsible for me than that. You should give yourself way more credit."

"Hn."

"So… can we go?"

"Hn."

And she definitely took that as a yes.

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**6:41 pm.**_

"You are **not **going with that dress." Sasuke commands, looking at Sakura up and down.

"Sasuke-kun, you're coming with me, remember?"

"Not in that dress, if you can call it a dress."

"Ino bought it for me. For my birthday. And she told me specifically to wear it."

"Go change." Sasuke smirks. "Or else I'm not going."

"FINE!" She gives in exasperatedly.

-

**Ai Ai Bar!, **_**7:24 pm.**_

"Sasuke-teme, you came!" Naruto screams since he's the first one that notices the brooding Uchiha coming in.

"Forehead!" Ino screams and runs over to the pink-haired medic and hugging her, holding a glass of red wine in her hand.

Sasuke looks at Ino, who has a skimpy dress like the one Sakura was wearing earlier. He frowns and raises an eyebrow at Nara, who just shrugged.

"Hey, girl, why aren't you wearing your dress?"

"Because," she gestures to the handsome man beside her. "he decided to become very protective."

"Awwe, Sasuke-teme _loves _Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts from the table.

"You have no idea." Sakura mumbles.

"Oh, and hey, Sakura-chan, **you **got him to come to the bar! Way to go Sasuke-teme's girlfriend!" He grins.

* * *

**4. Horny**

* * *

**Uchiha Compound, **_**9:31 am.**_

They had been married for two years now. Sakura just turned twenty four months ago, about, and Sasuke's birthday was today.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaims the first thing in the morning when they wake up.

"Hn."

"Can't you be a little bit more enthusiastic for your _twentieth _birthday?" Sakura complains. "It's the big two oh!"

"Tch. Annoying."

"You know, if it wasn't for your birthday, I wouldn't be in your arms anymore. You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Aa."

"You're impossible!

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**10:05 am.**_

As Sakura prepares breakfast, Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist from behind and lays his head on her shoulder.

"So, what did you get me, Sakura?" He drawls sexily.

She jumps a bit, but soon leans into his touch. "Nothing."

Sakura giggles. "What do you want?"

Sasuke smirks and moves his hands _dangerously _close to her front.

Sakura blushes furiously and whirls around in his arms, turning to him and glaring playfully.

"I want to revive the Uchiha clan."

_Knocknocknock._

Sakura smiles at him slyly and slips out of his arms to go answer the door.

"GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke hears as he appears behind Sakura.

"SASUKE-TEME! Happy birthday!"

"Good morning to you, too, Naruto." Sakura smiles.

"I'm here to get Sasuke-teme! I'm treating birthday boy to ramen today!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"Okay, Naruto. I love you, Sasuke-kun! Have fun!" She chirps excitedly at the two men, her jade orbs twinkling.

"Let's go, teme!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's forearm and drags him out the door.

-

"Mm… Ino, are you ready?"

"_Well, yeah._"

"Great. Sasuke-kun is out with Naruto."

"_Come over, then._"

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**1:07 pm.**_

"Surprise! Happy birthday Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns from Naruto to the whole crowd of people in his living room. Naruto was chuckling.

"You don't know how hard it was to keep it from you, teme!" Naruto gives the Uchiha a light punch on his arm.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and raises an eyebrow at her. She stood amidst the crowd. She simply smiled at him in return.

Sakura steps up and gives him a big, tight hug. He puts his hands on her lower back to acknowledge her hug.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." She whispers again against his shoulder.

"Let's get this party started!" Naruto screams obnoxiously.

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**12:43 am.**_

"Bye!" Sakura sings as she closes the door and gives a long sigh.

"Had fun?" Sasuke asks when she turns to him, who is sitting on the couch.

"I didn't have to have fun. You did." Sakura grins and sits next to him.

"I would've much rather to spend it just with you."

"You're so corny, Sasuke-kun."

"But you like it."

"I do." She blushes.

He pulls her closer to her and leans on her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her earlobe. "You still didn't give me my birthday present."

His hands roam towards her skirt, pulling it up and starting to tug on the black leggings she wore under them.

"You want… little Uchihas running around?"

"Let's start with your virginity first."

_H…How—did he—?...know that I—what? _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Damn, man. This thing was LONGGG. It's fifteen pages long! OHMYGOD! It's the longest thing I've ever written in my life! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I might have more to come. But for now, it's complete. You _can _put it on your alert list.


	2. Personalities: SAKURA! Edition

**summary: **"I love you, Sasuke-kun! Love you with all my heart! Doesn't that count for something…?" She cries heart-wrenchingly. It goes to show that a certain Uchiha can always change how the pink-haired girl acts. SasuSaku!

**to MADDIE: **I don't know if you're going to read this, but, uh, to answer your question, no, I am not going to use the dialogue in summaries. EVER.

* * *

**Personalities**

by: _riane._

* * *

**1. Emotional**

**

* * *

**

**Third Training Ground, 9:54 am.**

Sasuke and Naruto's kunais clashed with a loud _cling_. Sakura sighs as she sets her head on her hands, which rested on her lap. Both boys, **men**, were panting as they landed away from each other, sweat running down their faces.

"Great spar, teme!" The blond knuckle-head shouts, grinning.

"Yeah! Now come over here so I can check for injuries!" Sakura calls, waving them over to her.

Naruto was the first one to go over to her. Sasuke, though, was right behind him. She gave him a bright smile before starting to check Naruto's body.

"Hmm… Nothing serious, Naruto. Haha. Good job. You usually get one large gash across your stomach or something when you're sparring with Sasuke." She laughs, taking her hands off Naruto's chest.

Then, Sasuke lowered his head and whispered huskily in her ear, "You _know _I don't get injured when I'm sparring with anybody."

Sakura blushes and puts both of her hands on his chest, running chakra to her fingertips professionally. He was right; _no injury._

"Sakura. You're just trying to find an excuse to touch my chest." He states, a smug smirk across his features.

"You're being cocky again, Sasuke-kun." She giggles, the blush still present.

"You still like it." He retorts.

"OKAY! OKAY! FLIRT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Naruto screams, covering his eyes like a child.

The couple glared at him, mad at him for ruining 'their moment'.

"SOOO! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Since you guys have been dating for a month now, you ARE going to the Konoha Festival together, right? 'Cause me and Hinata are going and we could be on a double date or something!" The blond suggests, grinning at them.

"Sure. We'll be there." Sakura smiles.

-

**Academy Swings, 10:17 am.**

"But, c'mon, we _have _to go! I told Naruto I'd come!" Sakura whines, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't care. We're spending the night together."

"But I want to go to the Konoha Festival! They have one every four years, Sasuke-kun, _four freakin' years!_"

"Aa."

"We'll still be spending the night together, Sasuke-kun! We'll be watching fireworks and playing games and hanging out with Naruto and Hinata! C'mon on Sasuke-kun!"

"You're being annoying, Sakura."

She freezes.

He notices that she stops walking and turns to her, just to see that her face is twisted with a masked pain. But he can see through it. Without a word, she turns away, her face buried in her hands, and starts running towards the other direction.

"Shit." He growls and starts off after her.

-

**Near the Academy Bench, 10:29 am.**

She cries, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably because he had just called her something that brought back bad memories. Horrid memories. _Annoying. _It was the same word that he called her to express his _hatred _for her.

Ever since he came back, or got dragged back to Konoha, he had dropped the adjective. But… today proved that he didn't.

Her ears perks up when she hears rapid footsteps approaching her and she instantly knew it was Sasuke looking for her. She didn't care, however, she just buries her head back into her arms and cries.

"Sakura!"

She doesn't answer, but he doesn't care, because he's running towards her already.

"Sakura!"

She continues to cry, but this time, she does it harder. Somehow, him being there just makes it worst.

She feels his strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders as with light strength, he pulls her onto his chest, and lowers his head so they're resting on her the nape of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispers softly into her ear.

But she doesn't care.

She continues to cry, because she knows that he knows that the word 'annoying' for her is completely taboo.

"Really, Sakura. I'm sorry." He states again, this time a bit louder.

And she can't help but smile as she turns her head. He can see her jade eyes sparkling and, seriously, that was the secret message. He was already forgiven.

She forgave him, always, because she was the only one he would ever apologize to.

* * *

**2. Observant**

**

* * *

**

"Oi, sweetie! Can you come over here?" Sakura's mother screams from the kitchen.

"Mmm…. Sure!" Sakura walks over to her mother, her eyes narrowing to the little heart-shaped box in her hands.

"Are you going to see Sasuke-kun in French class today?"

"I'm not in his class, kaachan. So, not really. Plus, he doesn't talk to me or spares me a glance. And, I stick to Ino."

"Well, I'm not going to see Sasuke-chan today, and you're in the same French school as him, so, would you give it to him?"

"Don't you have tea with Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun's _mother _every Saturday?"

"Yeah, and today's Valentine's Day so she wants to spend it with Fugaku, so, she can't come today. But I'd like to give this to Sasuke-chan!"

"Why?"

"Pish posh, dear, he's Mikoto-chan's son! Mikoto-chan is my best friend, and I have the rights to give him chocolate. Now, here!" The older woman shoves the heart-shaped box in the pinkette's hands. "Give it to, alright? Tell him it's from me!"

"Whatever you say, kaasan." She waves to her mom and goes out the door.

(**A/N: **Quick explanation: Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto go to French School on Saturdays to learn French. Now the girls are in one class, and the guys are in the class next to them; a grade higher than them.)

-

**French 5B Class, **_**8:52 am.**_

"Oi, Sakura!" Ino waves to Sakura, who mutters a small good morning in French to her teacher.

"Morning, Ino!" Sakura greets happily.

And, as Sakura unpacks her bag, Ino sees the heart-shaped box in the pits of her school bag. Quickly, the blonde, with _freakin' lighting-quick speed_, she takes the box and waves it in front of the other girl's face.

"Give that back!" Sakura screams and snatches it back from her.

"Who's it for, Sakura? Everyone knows it's Valentine's day today!" Ino gives a sly smile at her.

And Sakura knows it's evil.

"Sasuke-kun. Kaasan told me that she wanted to give '_Sasuke-chan a chocolate because he was her best friend's son!' _" Sakura mimicked her mother's words.

"You sure your kaasan isn't you, in any way?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Ino? I barely talk to Sasuke-kun, how could I like him?"

"Who wouldn't? Love at first sight of course! He's hot, gorgeous, sexy… AND a god!"

"Shut up."

"You're only telling me to shut up because you know it's true!"

"Ino, you're such a matchmaker! I do not like Uchiha Sas—"

_RIIINNNNG!_

"Je vais prendre l'absence maintenant!"

-

**French 5B Class, **_**10:30 pm.**_

"So, you're going to give Sasuke-kun the chocolate now?" Ino asks, looking over at Sakura devilishly.

"Yeah."

Ino keeps on staring devilishly.

"Nothing's going to happen, Ino! Plus, _I'm_ not asking him out. I'm doing this on behalf on my moth—"

"En français les filles!" The teacher screams in French.

"Ma mère." Sakura finishes.

"Okay! Whatever you say."

-

**French 6A Class, **_**10:31 pm.**_

"Um… Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hears his name from the mouth of some unknown girl, and he just assumes it's a fangirl. So he doesn't turn around. That is, until Naruto screams.

"Pink hair! Is that natural?"

She laughs sheepishly behind you, rubs the back of her head and gives him a nervous smile. "Haha, uh, yeah!"

"Sakura?"

"Oi, teme! I never knew you'd know someone as hot as her!"

She blushes furiously at his comment. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

She giggles at his enthusiastic demeanor.

"What do you want?" The brooding Uchiha growls, thinking that it was absolutely _disgusting _how they could bond. He had troubles bonding with Naruto. He was just simply too loud.

"Oh," She gets startled by his growl. "Here!"

She hands him a heart-shaped box. Naruto, standing next to Sasuke, who was maybe a few centimeters taller than him, gasps dramatically.

"Sakura-chan! Don't give him chocolate! Give them to me instead! That bastard doesn't deserve to be given chocolate by you, Sakura-chan!"

She laughs again. He was so nice. "Oh, no. I'm," she put her hands on her chest. "not giving them to him. My mom is."

"Your mom?" They both question in unison.

"Uh-huh. You know how Mikoto-san comes every Saturday? Well, your mom wanted to spend the day with Fugaku-san instead and my mom wanted to give you chocolate. I don't know why though…"

"Oh."

"So, take it!" She pulls his fingers over the box.

"Hn."

He stuffs it in his pocket. His eyes darken and he turns away, looking back completely to Naruto while the blonde keeps staring at Sakura.

She notices that suddenly the aura between them just darkened and the tension had heightened.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

He turns back, surprised, but his surprise is kept under his cool façade, that she could see there was something wrong. She was _definitely _special.

"Nothing."

"I know there's something wrong. We've been friends since I was four."

"Hn."

"You thought I was going to give you the chocolate in the heart-shaped box and confess my undying love for you?" She laughs, joking of course.

"Hn."

She freezes. 'Hn' in his book, usually means 'yes.' If she was correct, he just said that he wanted her to confess her undying love for him.

"Are you serious?" She asks.

"Hn."

She suddenly starts laughing, tears streaming her cheeks. She flings herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him. Even though the air around them turns deadly, because of obviously jealous fangirls, she holds onto him like dear life.

"You don't remember?" She mutters against his chest.

He wraps his arms around her.

"I already declared my love for you three years ago, Sasuke-kun, nothings changed."

-

**Haruno Household, **_**11:19 am.**_

"Think they're together by now?" Mrs. Haruno gushes romantically with Mikoto.

"Hm… Who knows? Think they'll come home with their lips on each others?" Mikoto asks, looking up.

"Oh, yes. And if that happens, do you think that we'll have grandchildren by the end of this year?"

"Oh, but of course! I'll force Sasuke-chan to make some."

"Sakura would probably gladly abide. She does love Sasuke-chan."

(**A/N: **Yeah, I know. This thing's for Valentine's day. And I just love Mikoto and Mrs. Haruno bonding time. xD I'm like that. By the way, I don't know why I called this observant. She just knows him, I guess.)

* * *

**3. Forgiving**

* * *

(**dedication: **This is dedicated to Angela, who is an awesome reviewer and awesome chat-buddy on AIM. She is also the only person who's added me on AIM on fanfiction. xDDD I love talking to her 'cause she shares an obsession with SasuSaku and she recommends awesome stories. EXCEPT FOR THAT ONE, ANGELA. That was nasty NaruSasu. This was supposed to be a different story, 'cause it's pretty long. But, anyways.)

"What are you doing here?" He asks, one eyebrow rising.

She smiles. "This is the only path back into Konoha."

"What makes you think I'm coming back?" Smirk.

She giggles because she knows that, presently, as he stands there with bruises and cuts scattered all over his body, he can't do anything but come back.

"Come here. I'll heal those for you!" She exclaims happily, sitting on the bench that he left her on many years back.

Slowly, very slowly, he limps over to her, sitting next to her on the stone bench. The leaves ruffle around them as she puts her small hands on one of the largest cuts on his arm.

As the green chakra emits, Sasuke felt warm.

The cut closes and Sakura continues on healing his other wounds. Her hands are trailing all over his body in a feather-light touch. He smirks.

"Why?"

"Can't you tell, Sasuke-kun?"

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**12:09 pm.**_

"Open the door, Sasuke-kun!"

The door opens, revealing the ever-so-hot Uchiha Sasuke standing there shirtless, his eyes barely open.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

"Morning, Sakura." He groans.

"Did I wake you up?" She asks innocently, giggling at him a bit.

"Hn." Sasuke grunts. "Just come in."

She walks in giddily, closing the door behind her. She slipped off her boots and skipps into the house gleefully. She holds up a bag.

"I brought lunch!"

"You're allowed bringing lunch to a _traitor?_ I couldn't even go into town and buy some tomatoes."

She pouts. "Sasuke-kun, I would never call you a traitor. I understand fully why you left the village."

"Oh yeah?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Uhm-hm." She hums and then starts taking the food out of the brown paper bag.

"You don't hate me like all the other villagers?"

She turns around, surprised that he would even consider that question. Her emerald eyes look at him with disbelief. But she shakes it off and laughs lightly.

"Do you not know me that well?"

"Just answer the question, Sakura."

"Of course I don't! I _love _you, Sasuke-kun! I thought you knew that. Nothing in the world can stop me." She grins.

"Sakura."

She smiles, because it is the cheesiest thing she has ever said to him. Her cheeks are a bit pink from her confession. She was _still _a bit uncomfortable with telling him her feelings; not that she loves the feeling after telling him.

"Come here." He orders.

With the bright smile still on her face, she crosses the kitchen floor and stands in front of him at the kitchen opening.

"Yes?"

Without any warning, he wraps his arms her waist firmly and pulls her onto his hard chest. Her palms lay flat on his firm chest and her head snuggles closer.

After a few seconds, she looks up at him.

"You don't love me, Sasuke-kun?" She frowns.

His lips press to her forehead as they form into a small smirk.

"Maybe."

She glares. "Sasuke-kun! You don't love me! You don't love me! Sasuke-kun doesn't love me! NARUTOOOO!"

"I'm kidding, Sakura. I love you."

Suddenly, her arms aren't around his waist anymore; they're around his neck, pulling him down into a nice, passionate kiss.

-

**Church, **_**3:24 pm.**_

AND. Two years later, it blooms into this.

"Go Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!"

The blonde woman, who was about to ask _the _question, glares at the blonde boy who had just yelled out.

"Shut up, Naruto!" She hisses.

Naruto sheepishly sits down.

"So, do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura to be your wife through…?"

"I do." He smirks.

"What about you, Sakura? Do you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband through…?"

"I do!" She grins.

"Kiss the bride."

AND THEY SEAL IT WITH A KISS.

(**A/N: **I'm cheesy, aren't I? xDDD)

* * *

**4. Brave**

* * *

(**A/N: **This one's for MICHAELLL, whose birthday is February 25 and whom I adore! He's my Naruto-buddy, and it's too bad you like NaruSaku (YOU'LL GET FLAMED! MUAHA.) but I'm making a SasuSaku 'cause I could never touch the subject NaruSaku. It's FORBIDDENNN. You'll never read this, ha.)

This time, it had been her, only her, that found him alone in the woods. She was on her way to her A-rank mission destination when she saw him again. She didn't know what she felt. She was happy, to say. But she was also determined.

He was coming back with her today, she decided.

-

**The Forest Between Wind and Fire Country, **_**12:57 pm.**_

"Sasuke-kun."

He halts, inclining his head to the back, so he can see her ANBU-masked face with a twisted, confused expression.

"Sakura." He states dully.

"So you remember me; even through this mask?" Sakura asks, cocking her head to the side and resting her hand on her hip.

"How could I forget?"

"I thought you had severed your bonds with Konoha; meaning Naruto and I, so, I thought you might not even recognize me, Sasuke-kun."

"No one can forget your pink hair."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. It distinguishes me from everybody else, right? That's why I was _annoying?_" She spits the word out at him.

"Tch."

"Still a singular syllable worded-man, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"I promised Naruto that I'd help him bring you back. And since this is the first time I've seen you since I was fifteen, then I guess it's the perfect opportunity."

He raises an elegant eyebrow.

"That's right, Mr. Cocky. I'm going to break all your bones and drag you back." Sakura smirks, giggling a bit.

"I guess this'll be over soon."

"Underestimating me, aren't you? You haven't seen the least bit of my power; so, Sasuke-kun, I suggest you shut up."

"Let's get on with this." He grunts.

"Yeah."

And they jump at each other with such speed; the human eye could obviously not catch it. Sasuke was promptly surprised by how she could catch up to him.

She smirks, seeing he was a bit distracted by his thoughts, and leaps behind him, wrapping her upper arms around his neck and crushing his head against her chest. He gives out a chocked sound, something that sounded like, 'Nghnn.'

She twists herself, heaving his body towards the tree. His back slams against the tree, and a bit of blood comes out of his mouth.

Sakura walks over to him, sitting on his outstretched legs.

"Still underestimating me?"

He just smirks.

-

**Konoha, 6:21 pm.**

"Tsunade-shishou!" She bangs open the door, and throws the Uchiha's body towards the ground; right in front of the blonde woman.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeap! That's him, right there! I found him on the way to my mission."

"Really? Well, then, you should go finish your mission."

She smiles at the older woman beautifully. "Okay, Tsunade-shishou!"

And she skips out the door.

The blonde woman turns to Sasuke, who is still crumpled on the floor, and smirks, resting her head on her hands.

"Why'd you really come back?"

His head snaps up. His onyx eyes bore into her honey-coloured ones.

"She dragged me back."

The older woman lets out a laugh. "Sakura? Drag you back? Uchiha, you're kidding me, really. You killed two Akatsuki members; Itachi and Deidara, and you fucking tell me Sakura dragged you back? It's not that I don't believe in my pupil, I trained her after all, but against you? Please."

"Hn."

"Okay. Here's the deal, _Uchiha,_" she spat the word at him. "I have Sakura look after you after her mission, but in the mean time it's Naruto, and if you try anything… well, _funny, _we'll have you executed."

"Tch."

"Shizune! Go get me Naruto!" The blonde woman orders as her black-haired assistant scurries out of the room.

For the time being, Sasuke and Tsunade stay silent, both glaring at each other. Tsunade was trying to figure out _why _the Uchiha would let Sakura drag him back like that…

-

**Tsunade's Office, **_**6:34 pm.**_

"Tsunade-baachan! Do you have a new mission for me!? I'm bored out of my fucking socks, man, baachan! C'mon! An exciting S-class—"

The loud blond abruptly stops when he sees the brooding Uchiha on the floor, and his lips quirk up into a gigantic grin.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! You're back! I knew you'd come back, man! You can't resist us, huh? Am I right?" He laughs and walks over to Sasuke.

"Take care of Uchiha, Naruto, until Sakura gets back."

"Sure thing, grandma!"

Tsunade shoots Naruto a harsh glare. "Get out."

And she starts rubbing her temples.

-

**Naruto's Apartement, **_**6:27 am.**_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Naruto!"

She heard loud footsteps, echoed by another set of footsteps which were slower and lighter. She assumed that the second pair of footsteps was Sasuke's.

The door flung open and revealed a shirtless blond, scratching his head and looking up at the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura-chan, ne? What are you doing here?"

She smiles sheepishly. "Tsunade-shishou told me to come get Sasuke-kun here. I just came back from my mission."

"Damn baachan, man! Six in the morning!? What the hell is she thinking?" Naruto growls, grinning at Sakura.

"Eh, it's not me, but sorry for disturbing you."

"Well! Yo, Sasuke-teme! Come down her—"

"I'm right here, dobe."

"Okay. Well, you know. Go with Sakura-chan!"

"Let's go, mmkay, Sasuke-kun?"

And she dragged him all the way to his house, the Uchiha Compound, to keep him under surveillance.

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**9:30 am.**_

Sakura inclined her head towards the clock. It was nine-thirty. Exactly. _Oh snap! Ino's supposed to be coming… I didn't tell Sasuke-kun…_

"Oi, Sasuke-kun? Ino's coming over like, right now."

"Aa."

"Just a head's up."

_Ding dong!_

"Ino's here!" She cries cheerily and leaps off the couch.

"Hey!" She greets as she flings open the door.

"Forehead! Hey! Oh, hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Come in, pig! Come innnn!" She sings, ushering her inside.

The blonde comes in, analyzing the room with her blue eyes. She smiles and puts her hands on her hips.

"So, where are we going to talk? WE NEED TO TALK, FOREHEAD." She grins.

"Uhhh… My room, I guess. If it's about, uh, you know, then it's my room, of course!"

Ino nods and then run upstairs, like kids who were going to do something bad in their room, and slammed the door shut.

"So, when'd you get back?"

"This morning. At six."

"Wow! And you banged on Naruto's door?"

"Yeah!" She giggles. "He was, like, half-dead."

She laughs. "Okay! Let's get to the pointtt. You're living with Sasuke-kun, the Uchiha Sasuke, and you're not doing anything… Is there something wrong with you, forehead?"

"No. I can't just go ruin our relationship. We're friends. Sasuke-kun surely doesn't think of us as more, you know."

"I'm sure he does, sweetie. I saw him looking at you when I came in. He was looking at you with _loving_ eyes."

Sakura scrunches up her nose. "What're you talking about, pig?"

"When I leave, I _dare _you to ask him out. _I dare you to. _Or else I'll hunt you down and make you do it anyways!"

"…"

"You _have _to do it, dammit! It's for your own good!"

"…"

"REALLY!"

"…" She sighs. "Fine."

"Okay! Well, BYEEEE." Ino gives a sly grin and walks out the door, running down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye, In—WAIT! What!? That's our ta—" Sakura shut up. She knew the pig's trick now… "OH YOU ARE SO DEAD, INO-PIG!"

She knows she can't do anything now. She _has _to do the dare.

-

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiles at him whilst walking down the stairs slowly.

He raises an eyebrow because he knows there's something wrong.

"Hn?"

She sits down next to him and at first, looks him in the eyes. But, then, she started blushing furiously and looked right, left, up, down; everywhere **but **his face.

"W-Wo-Would… y-y-y-ou…" She stops, looking right. "l-l-lik—e… t-t-to… guh… g-go…" She looks down. "o-out… w-w-w-w-with… m…e—m…e…"

He stares at her. "It was a dare." He states bluntly.

"I—No! I…It was _not _a dare!"

"Sakura, it was a dare."

"I…I—Yes!" Her hand flies up to cover her mouth. "I mean, NO! It—Sasuke-kun! It wasn't a dare!"

"Right."

-

**Yamanaka Flower Shop, **_**12:00 pm.**_

"How'd it go, forehead?"

"He knew it was a dare."

"You told him."

"I DID NOT!"

"Yes, you did. Knowing you, you were probably blubbering like an idiot!"

"That is not true!"

"Sakura."

She shrinks back. "Fine. I did. It was 'cause I was nervous, Ino! Don't you get nervous when you ask a guy out?"

"I've never asked Shikamaru out."

"That's 'cause he asks you out all the time," She grumbles.

"Yeah!"

"The bad thing is, now I _want _to ask him out!"

"Then go for it!"

"I can't! He'll think it's a dare!"

"Right. Just do it, Sakura!"

"Alright, Ino! I'll do it! Thanks for the boost!"

"Anytime, sweetie!"

-

**Uchiha Compound, **_**2:54 pm.**_

"Did you have fun with Naruto?"

"Aa."

She giggles. "You still don't talk much, do you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"So, u-uhm… d-d-do… youwantogoutwithme?"

"It was a dare."

Her soft green eyes sadden. "Why do you insist that it's a dare? Do you not remember when I told you I loved you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, why the _fuck _would you want to go out with a _traitor_? I'm hated by all the villagers; why would you want to be with me who can't even express his emotions properly?" He growls, Sharingan activating unconsciously.

"Sasuke-kun…" Her mouth quirks up into a small smile. "You think I don't really love you? I don't care what the villagers say… I love you. I loved you from _before _you were, uh," She makes air quotes with her fingers. "traitor."

"You really want to go out with me?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, yes." She sighs and takes a step closer.

Sasuke gives a smirk that, in her eyes, look kinda like a small, microscopic smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, this turned out better than I expected. Sorry for not updating ADP, but, uh, _maybe _I'm brain-dead and _maybe _I'm in the mood for hardcore FLUFF. (;

So, I hope the fics I dedicated to people were good enough! (Even though Michael won't read his… I'm too scared to give it to him…)


End file.
